The Forgotten Konoha Ninja
by travis-zenryo
Summary: Naruto , Sakura and Kakashi find themselves thrown into a new mission after a run in with some unknown ninja, as the truth behind the ninja unfold a dire plot from a group of rogue ninja surfaces, as such naruto and the group find themselves teamed with these ninja on a mission that failure could very well mean the end of the hidden villages. set in shippuden
1. Chapter 1: The Mission Begins

It was a bright day, Naruto and Sakura were waiting for Kakashi for training

"man where is he" Naruto said

"he's late as usual" Sakura said

Just then they heard someone walk up behind them it was a ninja they hadn't seen before

"who are you" Naruto said as he pulled out a kunai knife

"Sierra" the girl said to him

"I haven't seen you around the village, why are you here?" Naruto said

"wouldn't you like to know" Sierra said

"fine I'll make you tell me" Naruto said as he made hand signs

"shadow clone jutsu" Naruto said as three shadow clones appeared

"ha, shadow clones huh, well this should do" she said as she made hand signs

"earth style: earth spike jutsu" Sierra said as the spikes destroyed the shadow clones

Then Sierra appeared above Sakura and kicked her into the ground and then she appeared behind Naruto then she kicked him into the air appeared above him and slammed him into the ground with her fist then she landed on her feet

"man for leaf ninja you both are really weak" Sierra said

just then she heard a voice

"what are you doing to my students" Kakashi said

"huh your students" Sierra said as she turned around

"you'll pay for hurting them" he said as he made hand signs

"lightning blade" he said as he shot toward Sierra

but before he could hit her a man appeared and grabbed Kakashi's hand and kicked him in the stomach slamming him into a tree

"you ok Sierra" the man said

"yeah thanks sensei" Sierra said

"who are you" Kakashi said

"my name is Travis Zenryo" Travis said

"what that can't be" Kakashi said

"Sierra what did you do to those ninja" Travis said as he healed Naruto and Sakura

"sorry sensei" Sierra said

"well let's go" Travis said

"wait aren't you from the Zenryo clan" Kakashi asked but the two ninja left without answering

"Kakashi who were they" Sakura asked

"well i guess i have somethings i need to explain" Kakashi said

"about three years before the Uchiha clan was almost wiped out a group of our own ninja tried to steal the forbidden scroll they were lead by a member of a clan known as the Zenryo but there are few members left of this clan after the incident the third hokage felt it necessary not to imprison the ninja but to exile them from the village only a couple of the ninja actually looked at the scroll but the hokage felt that this incident should be kept a secret from all those except the people who helped get the scroll back those of us who do know are suppose to keep an eye out so if they came back to the village we would be on guard just in case , that's about it" Kakashi said

"well then don't you think we should report to the fifth hokage about this" Sakura said

"yes let's go" Kakashi said but when they got arrived they were shocked to see Travis and Sierra were talking to Tsunade

"ah Kakashi i was just about to send for you, we just got a mission for your squad" Tsunade said

"a mission" Kakashi asked

"yes you'll go with these two and help them take care of a group of ninja who plan to attack the villages" Tsunade said

"but they attacked us" Naruto screamed as he pointed at them

"actually you attacked her first" Travis said

"that's right Naruto you did attack her first" Sakura yelled

"well anyway when do we leave out" Kakashi said

"as soon as possible" Tsunade said

"I look forward to working with all of you" Travis said

"oh and Kakashi sorry for attacking you earlier but i couldn't let you hurt Sierra" Travis said

"it's ok let's go we should head out" Kakashi said

"ok let's go" Naruto said as they headed out of the village

"we will go half way and meet the rest of my group" Travis said

"uh what do you mean" Naruto said

"well I'm the leader of a group of ninja you'll meet them when we get there" Travis said as they started walking

"so you are Travis Zenryo who lead the leaf ninja to take the forbidden scroll" Kakashi said

"yeah well anyway it will take a day or two to get to where my group is" Travis said

"this is going to be a long mission" Naruto said as they walked through a forest


	2. Chapter 2 : Title Of Travis Zenryo

Travis,Naruto, and the others walked for almost a day

"we should stop and rest for a while before we continue" Travis said as he sat on the ground

"that's a smart idea" Kakashi said as he, Sierra , and Sakura sat down

"what we're stopping how long will it be before we get there" Naruto said irritated as he sat down

"well if we don't rest we will be too tired to continue anyway right" Sierra said

"yes true we would" Travis said

"fine whatever" Naruto said as he pouted

"well let's eat" Travis said as he pulled out a lot of boxes from a back pack he had

"all right that i can agree" Naruto said happily as he grabed a box from Travis and started eating

"Naruto that's rude don't just grab" Sakura said yelling

Just then travis got a mad look on his face and reached for his sword on his back

"w-wait what are you doing" Naruto said

Just then Travis swung his sword right above Naruto's head

"see we can't trust them" Naruto said shocked at what happened

"wait Naruto look behind you" Sakura said pointing at the ground

"what are you" Naruto stopped when he looked and saw a kunai knife split in two on the ground

"you saved me" Naruto said as he looked at Travis

Just then Travis stood up and looked up

"come out i know your there" Travis said as Naruto and everyone stood up

Just as they did a group of ninja jumped out of the tree's

"ha so you know we we're here so what" one ninja said

"what did you say" Sierra said

"aw how cute a student trying to stand up for her sensei" another ninja said

"you" but before Sierra could finish Travis stepped in front of her

"no what's cute is you guy's thinking that you can attack my comrades and get away" Travis said as he looked at them holding his sword

"now you will see why I'm known as Travis Zenryo the Transcendent Blade of the Hidden Leaf village" Travis said as clones appeared behind all the ninja

"what the hell" one ninja said as he cut through the clone that was behind him with a sword

but the sword passed right through the image then all the clones sliced the ninjas knocking them all back then the clones disappeared

"what was that" Naruto said

"it's his own jutsu no one else knows how to use it only he can it's called Transcendent images jutsu right" Kakashi said

"that's correct so you still remember huh Kakashi" Travis said as he put up his sword

"you called us comrades" Naruto said as he looked at Travis

"yeah what else would i consider you" Travis said smiling

"I'm so sorry i should have trusted you" Naruto said as he looked down feeling sorry for what he said

"it's OK you don't know much about us" Travis said

"well we should get going" Travis said as he packed up everything

"yeah let's get going" Kakashi said as they all started running through the forest

"hopefully we won't run into anymore ninja" Travis said as they kept running but soon they ran into two ninja

"spoke to soon i guess" Travis said

"dang we were so close too" Sierra said quietly

"huh really" Naruto said back quietly

but just then two more ninja appeared behind the other two ninja then the two ninja who just appeared attacked one of the ninja slammed one ninja into a tree with a wing she made with her chakra

the other ninja who had appeared shot right in front of the ninja he was behind chakra was streaming off his swords the chakra streams sliced through the ninja then both enemy ninja fell over

"hey Tenshi, Tsuki, what are you guys doing here" Travis said

"helping out it seems" Tsuki said

"hey Travis, finally back i see" Tenshi said

"who are they" Naruto said

"they are Tenshi Zenryo the bladed wings of the hidden leaf village and Tsuki Zenryo the streaming fangs of the hidden leaf village" Travis said to Naruto

"glad to meet you" they both said

"well shall we continue" Kakashi said

"yeah let's go we are almost to my village" Travis said

"wait you have a village" Naruto said with a surprised look on his face

"yes what did you think we all stayed in a cave" Sierra said

"well we kinda do Sierra it is underground" Travis said

"well yeah...but...ahh never mind let's just go" Sierra said as they headed toward the underground village


	3. Chapter 3: A Secret Underground Village?

when they all arrived a group of ninjas were standing in front of the mountain side

"hey guys" Sierra said as she ran up to the ninja

"who are are they" Naruto asked

"they are ninja from my village" Travis said as they walked up to the ninja

"hey Travis" Gin said

"yeah hey leader" Itami said as he waved slightly

"hey don't talk down to leader" Taka said

"I agree show some respect" Fushicho said

"it's OK you don't have to refer to me as leader besides shouldn't you be helping in the village" Travis said

"yes but we wanted to great you" Gin said

"well now that you have return to duty" Tsuki said

"understood" the ninja said

just then Travis walked up to the mountain side and touched it just as he did a big hole appeared then the ninja disappeared

"huh where did they go" Naruto asked

"isn't it obvious" Sierra said

"hey sierra be nice, they went to the village" Tsuki said

"yeah whatever" Sierra said

"we will be going to" Tenshi said

"OK" Travis said to them as they disappeared

"well shall we go now" Kakashi said

"yeah let's go" Travis said as they started walking into the passage way

when they did the passage closed as they continued soon they reached a huge underground village

"wow all this under ground its amazing" Naruto said

"it looks just like the hidden leaf village" Sakura said

"yeah well that was my home for a long time so i modeled it to look as much like it as possible even down to the hokage's mansion" Travis said

"most impressive" Kakashi said

"we will stay at the mansion which is my house" Travis said

"what the whole building is your house" Naruto said shocked at what Travis had just said

"yeah well let's just say i have a lot of rooms" Travis said laughing

"of course the top floor is my office but anyway" Travis said

"well should we go" sierra said

"yes we should" Travis said

"where are we going to go to" Sakura said

"we are going to relax and enjoy ourselves tonight" Travis said smiling

"shouldn't we prepare to continue the mission" Naruto asked

"and what better way then to relax and take it easy" Travis said as they walked through the village

"where should we go" sierra asked

"hmmmm we can go get something to eat that is if everyone's hungry" Travis said

"yeah i am" Naruto said

"me too" Sakura said

"i could go for some food too" Kakashi said

"well let's go then" Travis said as they headed toward the ramen stand

"it looks exactly like ichiraku ramen" Naruto said

"yeah it' a good place to eat" Travis said as they walked in sat down and ordered

"so Naruto you are the orphaned child with the nine tailed fox inside him am i right" Travis said looking at him

"uh ... yeah that's right" Naruto said looking down expecting to be judged for it

"well i bet you have had it ruff so far well don't expect me to judge you it's not your fault it irritates me when people judge others like that" Travis said with a kind look on his face

"you actually understand" Naruto said surprised at what Travis said

"if only more people thought that way the world would be a better place" Kakashi said just then their food got done and they started eating

"wow this taste's just like the ramen at ichiraku" Naruto said smiling

"glad you like it" Travis said

"so what should we do now" sierra said as they finished eating and Travis payed

"hmm well let's walk around the village and let them enjoy the sights" Travis said as they started walking

but soon a group of kids and their parents showed up

"hey Travis is back" one of the kids said as they gathered around and started talking to him

"he's popular" Sakura said

"yeah well a lot of people in the village look up to and admire him" sierra said as they looked at Travis playing with the kids

"he's a kind man" Kakashi said

"sensei" Naruto said

"yes Naruto" Kakashi said

"it seems as though you two know each other really well what gives" Naruto asked

"well I've known him since i was a kid he may look young but he is actually a lot older then he looks" Kakashi said

"what how old is he" Naruto asked

"no one really knows he doesn't say" Kakashi said

just then Travis came back as all the kids left with their parents

"sorry about that you guys but that's just how things are well let's continue" Travis said

just as Travis said that two men walked up

"hey Kyoretsu and Orion what are you guys doing" Travis said

"hey we are going to go with to help OK" Kyoretsu said

"yeah I'm sure you could handle it yourself but anyway" Orion said

"no Kyoretsu you need to stay here as for you Orion you may accompany us in the morning understood also relay to Tsuki and Tenshi to do the same OK" Travis said

"understood" they both said as they disappeared

"well it is getting late shall we go to my mansion and turn in" Travis said

"yeah I'm beat" Naruto said

"I'm tired too" Sakura said

"i could use some rest" Kakashi said

"OK let's go" Travis said as they all headed to the mansion

then they all went to rooms that were prepared for them and went to sleep


End file.
